Tatuaje
by Taishou
Summary: Siempre dentro de una jaula de oro siendo admirada cual pajaro exótico en tierras de riqueza, era lo que Mimi sentía y pensaba que era. Hasta que conoce un nuevo mundo, donde todos son diferentes. Y es ahí donde ella conoce, a quien se volvería el motivo para aventurarse a crear su propio mundo. Lejos de esa jaula. One-shot xD Tenedme clemencia


**Waaaa curioseando en los discos duros encontré una historia de Mimato que había escrito hace ya muchos años, no se que tal les parezca la escribi cuando tenia como 17 si bien recuerdo xD **

**Es un one shot, en mi época donde buscaba el primer tatuaje que hacerme. y cmo aun estaba enamorada del Mimato, escribi esto mas nunca lo subi, espero les guste.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**o.o.o**

**o.o**

**Tatuaje **

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo lo mismo. Todos los fines de semana desde que había vuelto a su ciudad natal se remontaban a la zona alternativa, donde sencillamente se sentía más cómoda que en cualquier zona de la alta sociedad. Donde su familia siempre estaba posicionada, y su apellido era el que más resonaba entre ellos, y ella era la heredera de ese apellido: Mimi Tachikawa.

Aun cuando era una de las jóvenes más cotizadas en la sociedad debido a su apellido, estatuto económico y social, era una de las mas requeridas por su físico. De grandes ojos de color caramelo, cabello castaño largo en ondas y piel pálida y tersa como la piel de un recién nacido. Nacida y educada con solo los mejores, podría considerarse una chica modelo a seguir.

Pero ella, no deseaba estar ahí. Ser parte de eso, ser alguien más en ese mundo. Ella quería ser su propio mundo, uno donde el sol brillara y pudiera quemarse la piel sin importar el que dirán por no tener los cuidados ante los rayos. Un mundo donde pudiera usar el atuendo que más llamara su atención sin la necesidad de que te corrijan el largo, o lo mucho que muestras de piel. Un mundo donde las sonrisas no sean obligadas por un mal chiste, sino las sonrisas sean hechas por la felicidad de las personas que te acompañaban.

Desde que había visto ese lugar por primera vez, tras haberse peleado con su madre. Había pasado a ser su pequeño mundo, ese mundo que soñaba desde la ventana; dentro de su pequeña jaula dorada.

Pero su pequeño mundo, encontró algo más especial. Siempre lo miraba tímidamente, sin saber que hacer o como sacarle conversación, puesto el se veía a gusto en su ambiente. Solía verlo en unas bancas cerca a un comercio donde sonaba música a gusto y variada. No esa música refinada y estirada que estaba bien escucharla de vez en cuando, pero no el resto de tu vida. Ella estaba a flor de piel y quería mostrar todos sus pétalos al mundo no cerrarse en un sueño invernal provocado con la música.

Fue gracias a esa música que lo había visto por primera vez, siempre se encontraba igual. Rodeado de un moreno alto, de ojos chocolate y cabellos tan alborotados y llenos de rebeldía, que solo hacían juego con la fugaz personalidad brillante que tenia. Y una hermosa pelirroja que la hacía hasta a ella misma estremecer, de piel casi tan tersa y morena clara, ojos color ámbar que solo aumentaban los rasgos de su personalidad llena de energía y seguridad. Y por ultimo estaba el, era el cliché de toda princesa, alto, piel blanca cual nubes en plena primavera, ojos azules tan profundos como el océano y cabellos dorados ordenados de forma tal que parecía ser parte de él y no simple cuestión del cepillo. Pero aun si fuera cliché, era lo que había detrás de su mirada lo que a ella más le llamaba. Un carácter frio, acido, pícaro y duro era lo primero que más se asomaba; pero había algo más que le gritaba que eso era solo lo que mostraba al resto del mundo, pero que en su propio mundo era quizás hasta mucho más liberal de lo que ya se mostraba, mucho más sensitivo a todo lo que rodeaba y sobre todo mucho mas detallista...

Solían intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, y cuando ella comenzaba a hablar libremente; mentalmente se acallaba gracias a la timidez y las pocas palabras provenientes del rubio. Pero hoy, todo era diferente; él mismo la había invitado a una pequeña reunión que se llevaría a cabo en un par de minutos, había discutido nuevamente con su madre puesto se negaba a dejarla ir "a donde su amiga" que siempre había sido la excusa para poder ir a estos sitios y no le importaba, porque esa invitación para ella valía oro y sus entrañas le gritaban que debía asistir. Mientras pensaba esto; ganaba la fuerza para acercarse, el mismo rubio se percato de su presencia y se volteo para ligeramente levantar la mano

-Que bueno que decidieras venir.

-Gracias por la invitación.

-Bueno, no se diga más… Ahora podemos entrar.

Dispuso en pocas palabras, sus acompañantes se adentraron al sitio donde fue su primer encuentro, el le extendió la mano dándole la seña que se adentrara. Ella solo con una voz baja, respondió un "Gracias" y se adentro. El sitio había sido completamente redecorado. Podía verse aun mas personas de diferentes procedencias, linajes, rasgos físicos, colores e idiomas en un mismo sitio. Para ella, era un paraíso ver tanta diversidad y que gran historia tendría cada uno para contar. Si, podía soñar algo ingenuo por parte de ella. Pero, sencillamente cada uno estaba ahí porque quería y ya con eso podía decir que la persona era la correcta para conocer. Nunca juzgaría a un libro por su portada. Sino por sus acciones sobre el público. Se volteo ligeramente para detallar al rubio que tenía a su lado, el mismo tenía unas cuantas perforaciones en su oreja izquierda, lo cual le hacía ver absolutamente irresistible y eso la molestaba un poco. Sentirse tan vulnerable ante algún chico.

La noche avanzaba, y la música se ponía mucho mejor con cada Dj, grupo o dúo que pasaba a tarima. Lo mismo iba para ella, puesto el propio rubio le había hecho sentirse más cómoda. Varias veces ella volteaba a ver a un pequeño cubículo donde estaban haciendo tatuajes, y tenía la curiosidad de que se sentiría tener uno. Sintió algo frio en su brazo y volteo rápidamente a ver al mismo rubio pegando su bebida sobre su brazo algo divertido con la mirada curiosa de la joven.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo, yo debería estar preguntando lo mismo.

Silencio.

-No te molestes, solo ando algo intrigado…

-¿Intrigado?

-Si, con lo que estabas mirando

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, alguien se acerco informándole que ya era su turno ¡¿Su turno?! Se sorprendió la chica de cabellos castaños, acaso el ¿Iba a tocar? Vio como su acompañante, dejaba sobre la barra su bebida y se adentraba entre el público. Llegando a la tarima, donde ya estaban otros chicos afinando ¿Qué ira a hacer? Sentía como su respiración iba disminuyendo y quería solo que sus oídos prestaran la más gran centrada atención a lo que tenía en frente, y fue cuando lo vio posar sus labios sobre el micrófono y escuchar una suave voz arrastrar dulces y profundas palabras, seguidas de la exquisita música. Se quedo fija viendo como aquel hombre abría a través de la música lo que sus ojos ocultaban y eso solo hacía que le llamara más la atención. El público animaba con euforia, y ella solo tenía ojos para verlo a él escuchando cada palabra con atención. Fue como en un momento sus ojos se encontraron y eso la estremeció, parecía que no solo quería contarle su historia y su mundo con la música sino con sus ojos, ya que estos lucían muy diferentes a los que normalmente se mostraba ante el público. Sintió sus orejas arder y ahí fue que tuvo que desviar la mirada y con una mera excusa de aproximo al baño.

En el cubículo donde estaba podía sentir aun las vibraciones de la música del chico retumbar, y eso hacía que sonara en su cabeza, se apoyo de la puerta y se quedo ahí reflexionando. Si habían tenido varias conversaciones, las cuales eran difíciles de iniciar y más difíciles de terminar y el siempre se había negado a relatar su historia o bien expresar lo que sentía, casi siempre la escuchaba a ella. El hecho de que ahora que sabía que cantaba y la forma en la que lo miro solo le hizo pensar ¿Estará queriendo decirme algo? Salió y se miro al espejo, acomodo su ropa y respiro hondo. Abriendo la puerta.

Paso, queriendo volver al sitio donde había estado, pero su mirada y cuerpo se detuvieron justo en el pequeño puesto de tatuajes, donde había una chica dibujando pequeños trazos sobre la piel lo que parecía ser una jaula. Soltó un suspiro riendo de la ironía. Casi siempre intentaba escapar de esas jaulas y la ve ahí a ella haciéndose una. Si tan solo en su hogar entendieran que ella buscaba ver mas allá de lo que sus padres han querido ofrecerle, quizás no se sentiría como en una jaula. No es que despreciara todo lo que ellos deseaban, amaba a sus padres y todo lo que hacen por ella. Pero ella busca otro camino diferente donde pudieran crecer y ser alguien tan grande como ellos.

Sintió una mano tocar su hombro y casi salta de susto por lo concentrada que estaba, se volteo y se encontró de nuevo con el rubio. Le sonrió tímidamente mientras trataba de ocultar algo de su nerviosismo

-Acaso… ¿Tengo tan mala voz?

-¿Eh?

-Te fuiste casi corriendo al momento que me oíste cantar.

-"Trágame tierra"…No no, es que bueno tenía mucho liquido y… bueno… tuve que ir al baño y… no es lo que crees, sol...

-Calma, calma… Solo bromeaba contigo.

En cuanto dijo eso, se calmo y relajo sus hombros. Pasaron luego de eso un rato hablando y discutiendo de temas diferentes, no sabía si era producto de la bebida o bien el rubio estaba drogado o algo porque charlaba con ella, e inclusive se reía de cosas que ella decía, y eso la tenia calmada, nunca espero que estaría riendo y estando cómoda y mucho menos ver al rubio ese chico siempre de mirada fuerte riendo con ella. Sin querer su mirada nuevamente se desvió hacia el cubículo que tenía su atención toda la noche, los tatuajes. Preguntándose si el chico a su lado tendría algún tatuaje.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mhm… Tenía una curiosidad

-¿Y de que trata?

-¿Tienes algún tatuaje?

-Pues… ¿Habría alguna diferencia si tengo o no?

-No, no… Para nada

-Si si tengo, uno en mi espalda, justo en el hombro derecho.

-Wow… Genial.

-¿Tu tienes un tatuaje?

-No

-¿Te gustaría tener uno?

-Claro

-Pues… Entonces ven acá y déjame morderte

Pude sentir como mi estomago revoloteaba ante esa afirmación, y como mis orejas ardían al mismo tiempo que mis manos sudaban ¿Qué debía responder? El había puesto su comentario sobre la mesa ¿Le interesaba? Pues, parecía que sí. De otra forma no hubiera hecho alguna aclaración tan obvia y mucho menos tratándose de él, que parecía un tempano de hielo sin emociones. Trago saliva y se dispuso a responder, esperando su reacción

-Pero, se borrara.

-Entonces, déjame morderte por toda la eternidad

Sin aire, podía sentir sus pulmones sin aire. Era absoluto. Si, Si estaba interesada en ella. Vio como la cercana entre ellos dos se iba acordando y volvió a tragar saliva, por inercia su cuerpo sabía lo que estaba por pasar, así que su lengua hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, humedecer sus labios para darle paso a un nuevo bocado: la boca del hombre frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos color castaño claro y se dejo llevar, solo escuchando su corazón y sintiendo la respiración de él sobre ella. Sintió los dedos cálidos sobre la mejilla de esta misma y antes de que pudiera asimilar todo lo que ocurre, sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Fue como si un millón de explosiones se posaran sobre sus labios, sin poder asimilar todo lo que pasaba. Ella solo se entrego a ese beso. Mordieron su labio inferior fue como el rubio dio paso a el beso, había cumplido su palabra y la estaba mordiendo y de una forma que solamente olvidando o perdiendo la memoria podría dejar ir esa sensación, una sensación que ni la aguja más profunda o el objeto mas enterrado podrían hacer que ella pensara en algo más que ese beso. Y entre mas rato pasaba sobre ambos, mas se daba cuenta de que en su mundo había descubierto en una persona, esa luz que hacia su piel quemar, encontró ese atuendo que podía usar y no cansarse de ello y con tan solo mirarlo le podía sacar la más hermosa sonrisa haciéndole sentir la persona más feliz sobre todo el mundo. Y ahí lo supo. Aquel rubio no solo se estaba abriendo hacia ella, estaba causando en ella que se conociera a sí misma, y que se aventurara a descubrirse aun mas y a estar más a gusto consigo mismo.

Se había dado cuenta que, ese chico con los cabellos dorados cual sol había vislumbrado en su mundo donde la oscuridad estaba apoyada, ese chico con la piel más clara que las nubes le hizo sentir libre, cual ave sobre el cielo y ese chico con ojos azules como el mar le había demostrado que no había limites sobre el horizonte. Se sentía plena, completa, única. Y con esto podía soportar cualquier cosa y algo le decía que eso no iba a acabarse siempre y cuando ella se aventurara a más y superarse. Puesto había descubierto una nueva cosa que quería para ella. Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras sentía como terminaba el beso, quizás, después de todo. No sería una mala idea, hacerse un tatuaje.

Sobre todo si era de la mano y cortesía, de ese rubio: Yamato Ishida


End file.
